


Through the Lens

by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC



Series: Tempting Fate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC/pseuds/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: Snapshots told from a camera's point of view, revolving around Keith, Shiro and Adam's life after the two have adopted the orphaned ten year old. Join them as they have ups and down, cake fights, cats attacking them and overall an enjoyable time before Shiro is sent off into space when he is ultimately captured by the Galra.This story does toy with a lot of canon from both Votron and Yu-Gi-Oh. Please bare with it because I can not give too much away without spoiling the plot. These snapshots aren't very long so please bare with that as well. This is a prequel to a story that I am working on at the current moment. I just can't get these ideas out of my head and felt like it was better to write them down.
Series: Tempting Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724350
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Video 1: First day

**Author's Note:**

> There will be big change to the Voltron and Yu-Gi-Oh canon to allow this story to work properly. Shiro and Adam have been aged up to 22 and 23 respectively. They are the foster fathers of Keith and are engaged to be married. They also live near the Garrison but not on base as Voltron implies.
> 
> The Yu-Gi-Oh case will be making guest star appearances and will be aging as the story progresses. However, their appearances will be subtle and not mentioned outright. Please bare with this story as most chapters will be short, as if filmed through a camera.

_ Video 1: The first day _

The screen cut on automatically, showing off a simple living room with various types of furniture. The camera panned over to the right before slowly going in a circle, giving the viewers a full look at the room. Off to the side stood Takashi Shirogane and his partner, Adam West. Looks of confusion and uncertainty flashed in their eyes before both settled on a mask of calmness.

“Do you like the place, Keith?”

A non-verbal answer had to have been given because Adam spoke up next.

“Why are you recording?”

“Where did he get the phone?”

The figure behind the camera seemed to ignore the two as they continued down the hall of the apartment. Picture frames littered either side of the walls. The figure stopped in one place before zooming in on one. It showed a younger Shiro with what seemed like his parents. He had a diploma in one hand and tossing his cap up with the other. The mother had a gentle smile on her face, eyes showing a fatigue that shouldn’t have been there. The father looked on with a mixture of depression and excitement in his eyes.

“Those are my parents.”

The camera spun around to face Shiro, the person behind it giving a small sound that wasn’t quite heard.

“Sorry about that!” Shiro held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “Are you going to tour the whole apartment?”

The person behind the camera gave another nonverbal response. A hand could be seen gesturing towards the photo in question.

Shiro grimaced for a second, looking over at the photo again. “My mother had cancer. She passed away right after this photo. My father is still alive, living in Tokyo right now. He didn’t want to stay where my mother had passed.”

“....”

“It’s not your fault.” Shiro waved his hand. “It’s been about five years so I’m used to it.”

The owner of the video just hmed, not give a response.

“Let me show you to your room! It’s the one down the hall to-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Kudos are awesome too! I will try to update about once every two to three days since these aren't very long. They are a prequel of shorts to my story that I am currently working on!


	2. Video 3: Nya-Chan and the Evil Vacuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro is scratched, Keith laughs and Adam is just done with both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These videos are going to be out of order! So sorry about that but that's how the ideas come to me! I figured I can give you all two today and then possibly two tomorrow if I have the time! 
> 
> As always, read and review! Please I love reviews and my cat (same name as the one in the chapter) likes them too!

_ Video 3 Nya-chan and the evil vacuum _

A loud noise could be heard as the video was turned on. Soon after, cursing as Shiro danced onto the screen, hopping on his right foot.

“Takashi? Are you alright?” Adam walked in from the kitchen to see the scene being played out.

“I’m fine. Nya-chan doesn’t like the vacuum.”

Adam glanced over towards the camera, chuckling for a moment. “Nya-chan is our house cat. She hates vacuums and loves attention.”

An orange and black blur could be seen running down the hall, darting into Keith’s room. Adam could be heard in the background, laughing his head off.

“It’s not funny, Adam! She did some serious damage this time!” Shiro held up the top of his foot for them to see the small 3 cm scratches.

“Wow.” Adam replied dryly. “She got you good. I’m surprised that you aren’t bleeding out with those big scratches.”

“Right!” Shiro apparently didn’t notice the sarcasm directed at him.

A soft laughter could be heard from behind the camera before it was muffled. Adam and Shiro turned towards the noise, looks of surprise and happiness flashing across their faces before they both grinned.

“Shiro is such a drama queen.” Adam shook his head before raising an eyebrow. “You’re recording again? Where did you get the phone?”

“It doesn’t matter, Adam!” Shiro jumped up from the couch, scratches completely forgotten at the current moment. “Keith laughed! And we got it on camera!”

Adam sighed as Shiro started walking towards the camera, before the figure darted down the hall, and-


	3. Video 17: How the Year has Changed Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shiro tries to cook, Adam vetos it and Keith records the whole thing.

_ Video 17- How the year has changed us _

The camera flickers on, facing towards Shiro and Adam as they argued with each other.

“I feel like this should be a big deal!”

“But you don’t need to cook for this!”

“I want to!”

“Ask Keith! Your cooking is horrible, Takashi!”

Shiro gave an outrageous sound, grabbing at his heart before spinning toward Keith. They had gotten so used to the kid using his phone to record them that they didn’t even bat an eye at it.

“Keith! Tell Adam he’s lying!”

“Sorry, Shiro. Your cooking is inedible.”

“But you ate all of the pasta when I cooked it!”

“I chucked it out the window when you weren’t looking. Pasta should be soft, not hard as a rock.”

Shiro looked outraged before deflating in on himself. Grumbling, he dropped himself onto the couch and buried his face into his hands.

“Takashi. Why don’t we go get something to eat?”

“I am not eating take out on our one year anniversary!”

“I didn’t know you two were married.” Keith replied dryly while still recording the scene.

“We aren’t.” Adam looked at the camera with a deadpanned expression. “We are celebrating having you with us for a year.”

“Oh.”

“Now turn the camera off and let’s head to dinner. There’s a steak place about twenty minutes down the road. Keith, turn the camera off and get in the car.”

“Fine!” Shiro through his hands into the air. “We can have steak! But next time I’m-”


	4. Video 150 : Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro and Adam come home to a hyper Keith. Someone help them.

_ Video 150- Sugar Rush _

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to give you sugar?”

The camera was spinning around the room, so fast that everything was a blur. The spinning only stopped when Adam came into view, grabbing the camera operator by the arms to stop them from moving.

“We had a Halloween party today at school.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “The teacher gave you sugar?”

“Nope!” The camera almost crashed to the ground before it was grabbed again. The spinning ensued. “One of the students brought a big box of cupcakes to school today!”

The shutting of a door could be heard as someone came into the apartment. The person behind the camera took off towards the sound, barreling into the new arrival. A yelp and thud could be heard followed by a heavy sigh.

“Who gave him sugar?” said Shiro after a few moments of silence.

“Apparently one of the students brought cupcakes to school for Halloween.”

“No.” Keith dragged out the last syllable. “He brought a BIG box of cupcakes to school!”

“There’s a difference?” came the dry tone.

“Yes!Theseweremassivecupcakesthesizeofmyfist!” A hand waved in front of the forgotten camera on the floor, the screen face up. “Andtheydecidedtobringthreecupcakesforeverystudent!”

Shiro and Adam could be seen blinking at the figure off screen before looking towards one another.

“Did you catch any of that?” Adam asked as he turned back towards Keith, who was giggling off screen.

“Nope.”

“I said-”

“We don’t need to hear it again.” Adam cut off the hyper rant before it could begin again. “I’m going to make a few calls to your school and get to the bottom of this.” He walked off mumbling under his breath.

A clatter could be heard as something attacked the phone. An orange and black face popped onto the screen as Nya-chan looked at the phone. She stepped and -


	5. Video 89: Idiots and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Adam and Keith plan a trip to the beach. Their cat has other plans.
> 
> A/N: I changed the chapter title because I about screwed up my own timeline.

_ Video 89- Idiots and a cat _

“What are you doing now, Takashi?” Adam had his back turned towards the camera, a towel slung over his shoulders. A plain white T-Shirt and swim shorts could be seen before the camera panned toward the hallway.

“I can’t find the sunscreen!” Frantic rustling could be heard from the end of the hallway where Shiro was at. “I saw it yesterday!”

“That’s because you packed it yesterday!” Keith yelled from behind the camera.

“Come on, Takashi!” Adam checked his watched before tapping his foot on the ground. “We are supposed to be meeting up with Nat soon.”

“She can wait!” Shiro rushed out of the backrooms before grabbing the bag off of the table. He looked into it before deflating a little.

“You know she doesn’t like waiting.”

“I know. I know. But I don’t want to get a sunburn this time.”

The phone zoomed in on a shadow that was silently perched on the back of the couch, her keen eyes locked onto the cloth handles of the beach bag. A snicker could be heard from behind the camera as she launched herself off the couch and onto her prey.

Nya-chan hit the ground, pulling the bag and all it’s contents with her. Shiro shrieked as the lotions, change and snacks scattered onto the floor. Keith howled with laughter as Adam looked on annoyed.

“Alright you.” he picked up the cat and carried her back into the living room, placing her onto the couch. “Keith, put that phone down and help me clean up. Takashi stop worrying and -”


	6. Video 75: Nightmare Sorrows

_ Video 75- Nighttime Sorrows  _

The video opened to a dark room. Sobs could be heard as the camera pointed towards the ceiling. Words could be hear, but not understood.

“Keith?” A door to the right opened up, Shiro peaking into it to see if the occupant was alright. “Are you okay?”

Just as quickly, the door shut, a pillow hitting it shortly afterwards. Hushed whispers could be on the other side of the door as the sobbing increased.

“Keith?” called Adam through the door. “Are you alright?”

“Go away!” he yelled, throwing another pillow at the door, not knowing that the phone was recording.

“Keith?” Shiro pushed the door open gently, making sure another pillow wouldn’t be lobbed at his head again. “Hey, buddy. Everything alright?”

“Just go away.” came the quiet response, sobs making the voice barely audible.

“I can’t do that.” Shiro gently made his way across the room, placing himself on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“He… he’s not coming back.” came the quiet reply as the sobs increased. “I’m all al-alone.”

Sobs continued to take hold of the small frame as Shiro gently pulled the young boy into his arms. “You’re not alone.” Shiro whispered, running a hand up and down the boy’s back to calm him down. “You have Adam, Nya-chan and I here for you.”

A figure could be seen shaking his head, dark hair hiding their face. Shiro looked towards the door to see Adam shuffle in, obvious concern on his face. No one could see what was said between the two as Adam sat down on the other side.

They stayed like this for a long time, only shifting positions as Keith eventually exhausted himself. Shiro silently grumbled under his breath when he picked up the phone to see it recording. It turned towards his feet before the video ended abruptly.


	7. Video 205: Expos and Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has been with Shiro and Adam for a year and a half now and they go to a gaming expo! Can you guess which company will be there? What could possibly go wrong?

_ Video 205- Expos and Sass _

“Why are you recording again?”

“Because this is my first time at ‘Game On Expo’. I have to document the event!”

“You are way too chipper.” Adam groused as he looked towards the phone. “Who gave you sugar?”

“No one!” Keith huffed behind the camera. “Just excited about the games is all.”

“I didn’t know you played?” Shiro was looking around the area in awe of all the games. “Which is your favorite game?”

“I don’t really play much” Keith panned the camera to look around the massive game room. “I looked at the statistics and such before. I’ve played a few RPG games though.”

“Dungeons and Dragons?” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“No. More along the lines of virtual reality. Those are better than D&D because you can actually play as the character physically. Though I wouldn’t mind playing one of those games.”

“They do have a virtual reality area around here somewhere.” Shiro pulled out a map and unfolded it. “It looks like it’s on the 5th floor.”

“We will just work our way up.” Adam glanced around the area. “There are some duel monster games over that way. Want to check them out, Keith?”

The teen behind the camera must have pulled a face, given his tone. “No thanks. I’ve had enough of Duel Monsters for a lifetime.”

“Did some of you friends play it a lot?” Shiro raised an eyebrow towards the camera.

“Something like that.” Keith answer.

“Who knew a twelve year old could be so cryptic?” Huffed Adam as he lead them over to some different games.

“Who knew someone who was only twenty-five could tire so easily?”

“You are a little shit, you know that.” Adam glared towards the camera before pushing it down. “Turn off the camera. We don’t need to film the whole day.”

“Whatev-”


	8. Video 206: Shiro deals with the Men in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what could go wrong, apparently. In which Shiro is paranoid, Adam is done and Keith records the whole thing.

_ Video 206- Shiro deals with the Men in Black _

The video came to life as multiple lights flashed in the area. The camera panned towards Shiro, who was having a private talk with some men dressed in all black.

“I have a theory.”

“Keep them to yourself, Keith. Why is Takashi talking to those guys?”

“That’s part of my theory.”

“I told you I didn’t want to hear it.”

“You’re no fun.”

Shiro seemed to have finished talking to the men since he was head towards the two with a strained look on his face. Once he was closer, he huffed.

“What was that about, Takashi?”

“They were asking me some questions.”

“About?” Adam raised an eyebrow, hoping to get further information.

“I’d rather tell you later if that’s alright.”

Shiro turned towards the front door, pulling Keith gently along with him. The phone was fumbled several times before Keith was able to get a better grip on it. The whole walk to the vehicle was filled with a tension that wouldn’t break.

“What was that about, Takashi?” Adam asked as he slid into the car. Keith pointed his camera towards a very worried Shiro.

Shiro was silent before glancing towards Keith. Frowning, he seemed to notice the camera but didn’t comment.

“...they were asking about Keith.” Shiro mentioned after a few moments, quickly starting the car and getting it into drive.

Keith turned in his seat, pointing the camera towards the doors. Two to three men dressed in black suits and dark glasses busted out of the doors. The camera zoomed in and focused towards the men.

“Why were they interested in me?”

“Keith! Sit down!”

“Sorry, Adam.” He didn’t sound sorry.

“They didn’t mention you by name.” Shiro kept his eyes on the road, dangerously weaving in and out of traffic. “They noticed you and tried approaching. I intervened because I saw them heading your way.”

“I’m popular.”

“This isn’t a joking matter, Keith.” Shiro sounded very upset. “They could have been human traffickers.”

“Now you are being paranoid, Takashi.”

“I’d rather be paranoid and safe then the other option, Adam.” Shiro glanced over his shoulder. “Keith, please turn the camera off.”

Keith huffed before moving the camera to face the floor. Grumbling could be heard before-


	9. Video 250: Meeting of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith gains two new friends.

_Video 250: Meeting of a lifetime_

The camera seemed to be hidden in some sort of container, the edges blocking off some of the shot.

“So we are in my school’s ESL classroom.” whispered Keith as he slowly moved the camera around the bright and colorful room. English posters covered the walls in various shapes and forms. “I’m not supposed to have my phone on me but….oh well.”

Other students could be seen seated in their assigned seats, heads down as they worked on various assignments. The camera was pointed towards his own sheet, different questions in English littering the page.

“They seem to think that I can’t fill out a simple worksheet.” The tone was biting , deep frustration coloring it as well. “So I’m choosing to not work on it. This class is a bit annoying anyways.”

“Who are you talking to?”

The voice was to the right of the camera, a slight Spanish accent coloring the words. The camera turned towards the voice, revealing a child about his own age.

“No one.”

“But I heard you talking.”

“I’m not talking to _anyone_.” Keith stressed the word. Something about this kid was annoying him. “If you must know, I’m recording.”

“Really? Hey, Tsuyoshi!”

Another boy turned towards them. He had a frown on his face, obviously annoyed that someone was talking during class.

“What, Lance?”

“This kid is recording the class.” He seemed to dance in his seat, a big grin on his face.

“If you broadcast it to the class, I’ll get in trouble.” Keith hissed at him. It didn’t seem to phase the other kid.

“Oh, sorry!” He covered his mouth, as if it would help take the words back that he had already said.

“Can I have your attention, class?” A teacher with dark hair walked to the front of the room. “We are almost finished. Please, pass your papers to the front of the room. Then pack up your things.”


	10. Video 300: Nothing's dull withe Friends like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion on Duel monsters, celebrities and an upcoming event

_Video 300: Nothing’s dull with Friends like these_

“Why do you keep recording everything?” The video opened to reveal Lance, sitting with his legs crossed.

“It helps me document everything.”

“Why are you wanting to document everything?”

“Because I didn’t before.”

“What does that mean?”

Keith didn’t answer as he turned the camera towards Tsuyoshi. Said boy was eating away at his lunch, prepared by his mother.

“Would you like to tell me why everyone is so crazy obsessed about next week?”

“Why? Are you planning on posting this?” Lance leaned into the line of sight, a frown on his face.

“Nope. Shiro would kill me if I posted all the videos.”

“Well…” Tsuyoshi put down his sandwich, reaching into his backpack to pull out a flyer. “The school was able to get a hold of Yuugi Mutou to come and speak about Duel Monsters.” A brightly colored flyer was shoved in front of the camera, causing the screen to blur. “The teachers believe that it’s a great way to teach others about problem solving and world-building.”

“Using a card game?” Keith said dryly as he placed the phone onto the table, camera face up. His dark hair and violet eyes were locked onto his friend as he pulled up his own sandwich. “At least pick a better game. Dungeons and Dragons would also work too.”

“Yea.” Tsuyoshi tilted his head to the side. “But they weren’t able to get a hold of the creator. They were thinking about all the options and decided Duel Monsters.”

“I would have preferred Seto Kaiba to be quite honest.” Lance chewed on his burger. “Yuugi Mutou is great and all but Seto Kaiba is the one who gave Duel Monsters it’s holographic technology.

“Ugh.” Keith pulled a face. “Anyone but him.”

“Don’t like Seto Kaiba?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Keith stated, his tone bitter and biting. “He’s too flash, has an ego the sizes of a blimp and could careless about others.”

“I’ve heard that he’s actually nice towards kids.” Tsuyoshi had pulled out his own phone, typing away on it. “He signs autographs and even allows them to ask him questions without getting made like he does with adults.”

“And?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t mean anything. He probably has a reputation to keep up.”

The group was silent for a while, Keith occasionally spinning his phone, causing an almost dizzying effect.

“I feel kinda bad for him.” Lance piped up shortly before the lunch bell had rang. “Having lost his brother about three years ago. It must have been rough.”

The phone was snatched up as the bell rang. Keith roughly grabbing his tray and headed to throw away the trash. A shuffle and -


	11. Video 310: Card Games and Special Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the school gets a guest speaker and Keith films the entire assembly.

_Video 310- Card Games and Special Guests_

“You shouldn’t be recording this!” hissed Tsuyoshi as he tried to push the camera down.

Said camera panned around the area, revealing a large auditorium packed with students. The whole school was there, population of a least one thousand.

“Why not?”

“What if a teacher catches you?”

“They won’t.” a matter of fact tone could be heard. “They are too busy trying to listen to the lecture.”

“I thought you didn’t like Yuugi Mutou?” Lance was on his other side, an eyebrow raised in question.

“No.” Keith’s tone was as dry as the desert area that they lived in. “I don’t like Seto Kaiba. I could careless about Yuugi Mutou.”

“Shush! It’s about to start.”

The camera zoomed in on the stage as a young adult with ridiculous hair walked onto the stage. He had a bit of a nervous expression but tried not to show it.

“Good Morning, students!” The principal said with a smile on his face. “Today we have a special guest. I’m sure most of you remember how he took the title of King of Games from Seto Kaiba almost four years ago. Please help me welcome, Yuugi Mutou.” The students cheered when the young man of twenty walked up to the podium.

“Good morning, everyone.” The guest speaker, slight accent being heard through the mike. “Thank you for having me today. Can I get an idea of how many play Duel Monsters?” Lance, Tsuyoshi and almost all of the school’s population raised their hands. Keith didn’t bother.

“Wow. I’m a little surprised. And how many of you have played against a difficult opponent?”

"Since this is a problem solving lecture so to speak." Yuugi walked around the podium and leaned against it. "I have two scenarios that you all with be able to try and solve. One is easy for those of you who have played before while the other one is slightly more difficult." He looked around the gym before walking back around the podium and towards the computer.

“Let’s try the easier scenario first!” Yuugi pulled up a screen with various cards on the mat. “We have two level four monsters and one level seven monster. How would we summon the level seven monster and defeat your opponent?” Two cards could be seen on one screen, placed in defense on the duel mat, while the other was in the player’s hand. The level seven monster was Palladium Oracle Mahad, one of the newest monsters to come out last year. The other two were Lemon Magician Girl, another new card to go along with the first and Naturia Tulip. "Now the goal is to destroy the opponent's life points, which are at 2500. How would you do this?

The camera showed many different students raising their hands to answer this question. Yuugi Mutou looked around, trying to decided who to choose.

“You in the blue sweater in the back left.” he pointed towards someone. “What’s your name?”

“Matt Smith, sir.”

“Good Morning, Doctor.” His lip twitched before smiling. The student looked confused but didn't comment. “How would you summon Palladium Oracle Mahad?”

“You would sacrifice your two lower level monsters that are on the field. Once that is done, you can put his in attack or defense position. Once he is summoned, you can attack their life points directly.”

“Great job!” Yuugi gave the student a thumbs up before looking towards his notes. “ Now for a more difficult one! If I have these combo in your hand and no cards on the field, what would you do?”

Yuugi showed a picture of different cards laying on the mat. “We have the following cards: Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Guardian of Felgrand and Polymerization.” Each card was seen slightly enlarged on the big screen, their list of effects and actions clear for everyone to see. The life points were listed for each player. Player one had 1900 life points with one card on the field, a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Player 2 had 4000 life points with no cards on the field.

“You have drawn three cards: Guardian of Felgrand, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Polymerization -and one is in your extra deck: Red-Eyes Slash Dragon. You want to end this turn by winning. How would you do this?” Yuugi looked around to see some student’s hands raised. “Yes, you in the strawberry jacket. What’s your name?”

“Rachel Evans.”

“And how would you win this battle, Miss Evans?”

“Would you summon Guardian of Felgrand?” It sounded just like a question.

“Nope. That move will not give you enough attack points to finish off your opponent’s life points.” The camera zoomed out to show that many students had lowered their hands. “Anyone else?”

Lance was muttering furiously next to him, trying to find out what combo to do. Keith leaned over and whispered something to the boy, who’s hand shot in the air.

“Yes. You in the back.” He was pointing right at Lance. "You are?”

“Lance McLain.”

“Thank you, Mr. McLain. How would you solve this?”

“You would activate Polymerization to send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Guardian of Felgrand to the graveyard. You will be able to summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon in their place.”

“That still wouldn’t give you enough life points to destroy their monster and get their life points to zero.”

Lance hesitated before seeming to gain some unknown courage. “It will if you activate Red-Eyes Slash Dragon’s special effect.”

“Which is?”

“When Red-Eyes Slash Dragon declares an attack, you can target one Warrior monster in your graveyard to equip to it as a equip spell. The equipped monster gains 200 attack points.”

“That would work. However, that leaves you without any monster on the field since they were both destroyed.”

“If you use the second effect, it will.”

“And what is the second effect?” Yuugi was grinning ear to ear.

“If it’s destroyed in battle, you can special summon one Warrior monster that was equipped with Red-Eyes Slash Dragon back to the field. In this case, it’s Guardian of Felgrand. His special effect also allows you to equip a monster to it and equip them to it's attack and defense. It gains half of that monsters attack and defense points. It should be enough to destroy the opponent’s life points.”

“Very impressive!” Yuugi gave a clap as the gym joined in. “That is how you use your knowledge of Duel monsters to think up situations on the spot. Great job, Mr. McLain.”

Lance beamed as he sat down, before saying a quiet thank you to Keith. He must have gave a nonverbal comment as the camera focused back onto the stage.

“Well, it looks like my time is up.” Yuugi glanced towards the clock on the wall, eyes slightly wide at the time. “Thank you all for having me at your school today.”

With that, the young adult walked off stage and towards the back of the room, an almost identical figure standing on the other side of the double doors. Keith zoomed in on the Egyptian until the doors shut. The phone quickly panned towards the floor as the principle could be seen climbing the stairs again before going dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one so I'm sorry for only posting one chapter this time around!! I hope you all enjoy this one! I got the last scenario off of Duel Links so I do not own it. I do have the app so I'm extremely happy about that! It makes writing duels so much easier!!! Please Enjoy and I will try to have the next two chapters up soon!


	12. Video 255: Raising your grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith took Shiro a bit too literal.

_Video 255: Raising your grades_

“Keith!”

The camera swung around, view slightly obscured by being upside-down. Shiro was standing there, a frown on his face with his arms crossed.

“Yea?”

“Why is your report card on the ceiling?” Shiro sounded so tired and resigned.

“What?” Adam walked into the room, confusing written across his face. “What are you talking about?”

Shiro pointed up, causing both the camera and Adam to look. A few seconds of silence could be heard as both adults looked towards the twelve year old on the couch. Indeed, a report card was taped to the ceiling, grades not so stellar. A couple of B's and quite a few F's littered the page. The camera slowly turned back towards the two before a reply came.

“You told me to raise my grades. So I did.”

A pin drop could have been heard with how quiet the adults were. Shiro dropped his face into his hand, grumbling under his breath. It sounded strangely like ‘did you really just quote a vine?’

“That’s not what Takashi meant, Keith. And you know it.”

“The lessons are boring, homework is pointless and the test are stupid.” Keith groused as the camera became upright again.

“If that were the case, you would be making all A's instead of B's and F's. If it was too easy, why get those grades?” Adam was frowning towards the child.

“I don’t do any of the work.”

Shiro rubbed his face before dropping himself onto the couch next to Keith. “How about a deal?”

“Ok.” the answer was hesistant.

“If you bring your grades up and keep them up for about two months…. we will go to Disney World.”

A figure was silent for a moment. “When? And how long will be stay?”

“If you can get them up after finals before break, we can go for about a week.”

“And I can ride any of the rides.”

“Within reason and only roller coasters an hour after we have eaten lunch. I don't want to puke the whole time.”

“Do we have enough money for that?”

“We are the adults. Don’t you worry about money. Besides, the Garrison and Disney Land and Disney World have an agreement where families can get discounts on hotels and tickets. We will be fine.”

“Alright.” The two shook on it before Shiro pushed him towards his room.

“Now get to work! No more slacking!”

“Yes, dad!”

“Why you little-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to go to only one chapter every few days from now on! I'm so sorry! School is about to start back up here in Japan and I will be extremely busy making lesson plans and teaching my students! I hope everyone doesn't mind! I may take a while to post in the near future but I haven't abandoned this story! and I will not abandon it! It just may take a few weeks or so for me to type out some more chapter. I already have a few planned out but may not have the time to type them out completely!


	13. Video 275: Visits and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which guest visits Keith and the others and the cat decides to have fun.

_Video 275: Visits and Cats_

“Keith! Put the phone away! Your friends will be here any minute!”

“I want to record Lance’s reaction when he finds out that my foster father is in the Galaxy Garrison’s fighter pilot program. I am not missing that.”

“Why would he care about that? And you’re adopted!”

“He wants to become a pilot when he gets older.”

“That’s a good dream to have, Keith.”

“It is.” the camera panned towards Adam, who was fixing lunch for the group. “But I haven’t told him anything about you two.”

Shiro let out a long suffering sigh on camera.

A ringing sound alerted the residents to the guest that were arriving. The camera slowly zoomed in on the orange and black fur ball in the corner of the room.

Shiro headed towards the door, greeting Keith’s friends with a wide smile. The camera was angled just right to get Lance and Tsuyoshi’s gob-smacked expressions.

“Please come in. Keith is in the living room.”

“You’re….” Lance trailed off as snickering could be heard on the other end of the phone.

The group walked into the living room as both boys continued to gap at the Star of the Galaxy Garrison.

The camera panned again towards the cat, who had hunched down seconds before they entered the room. A few seconds of stillness and…

Lance fell flat on his face when Nya-chan launched herself onto his head.

“Nya! Bad girl!” Shiro picked the cat up, gently tossing her onto the couch, only for her to run off down the hall. “Keith! Stop laughing and help me-”


	14. Video 375: Can you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets aren't meant to be heard. In which the kids watch a TV show and Keith wonders if they can keep a secret.

_Video 375: Can you keep a Secret?_

The camera was pointed towards Lance and Hunk, both looking at ease in the barely decorated room. Neither seemed to notice the camera, both looking at the screen as a documentary called ‘Unsolved Mysteries’ played in the background.

“I wonder how many people actually call the investigators and how many give a prank call.” Lance tilted his head to the side.

“Who knows.” Keith zoomed that camera in towards the TV as pictures played across the screen. “They seem to have an update almost every other episode.”

“Why are we watching this one again, Lance?” Hunk was leaded back against the bed, a bag of chips open next to him.

“It’s a surprise!”

“This isn’t a repeat?” Keith questioned from behind the camera.

“Nope! Rachel has connections in the broadcasting station and told me about this episode. I didn’t want to miss it!”

“ _Next, we have a kidnapping that turned into a tragic death, all at the hands of an unknown person. We need your help to identify the murderer and bring justice to a family after four long year.”_

On the screen showed a picture of a child with long black hair, dressed in a blue and white long sleeved shirt.

 _“Everyone knows about the kidnapping and death of Mokuba Kaiba. However, no one knows what happened on the autumn afternoon of October 18_ _th_ _. Many witnesses report that they saw a strange vehicle drive up to the then nine year old as he was walking from home.”_ The video showed a reenactment of the events, the actors looking slightly different from their real counter parts. _“However, every surveillance camera seems to have no sign of the vehicle nor does anyone remember seeing one. Others claim to have pictures but will not show them. WE need your help to solve this case.”_

The show went for quite some time. The crew was actually able to interview Seto Kaiba about the events. The three in the room were quite after the show ended.

“Great job, Lance. You have officially killed the mood.”

Keith snorted behind the phone at Hunk’s deadpan attitude. Lance stuttered before giving up trying to defend himself.

“Can you guys keep a secret?” Keith said after a few moments of silence.

“Sure. I mean if you want everyone to know, please tell Lance.”

“I can keep a secret, Hunk!”

“Then give me one example.”

“That would not be keeping a secret. Nice try though.”

“Guys. This is very important.” The two looked towards Keith and the camera, their faces slowly falling from playful to serious. They nodded, giving Keith their attention.

“Okay. What I’m about to tell you is a big secret. Not even Shiro or Adam know, okay?” The two nodded again. “Okay-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can decide which narrator for 'Unsolved Mysteries' for yourself. I prefer the original but to each their own! If you don't know what 'Unsolved Mysteries' is, people go to Youtube and look it up! It's a older show that helped people, you guessed it!- Solve mysteries! But please! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
